Beyond the Beast
by PinkPeachy
Summary: Series of Naruto oneshots/short stories with no relation to each other featuring Utakata and Hotaru. OTP Challenge Day 12- Making Out: He just didn't get it. Is this what people truly did for fun? Utakata wasn't that kind of person and he never would be... really. Hotaru on the other hand...
1. In Between Ch 1

**_What Beyond the Beast is: _**Various Oneshots/short stories compiled together starring Utakata (six tails Jinchuuriki) and Hotaru Tsuchigumo (filler character). Story chapters will have chapter number next to title, whereas oneshot chapters will not.

**_Autho__r__'s notes __o__n 12/29/13: _**Age difference is never really confirmed; Utakata could be anywhere between 19-24 and Hotaru 14-16. So, because I personally hate it ages are assumed, I'll remain true to the ambiguity displayed in the anime. Also I really needed to make something UtakataxHotaru related, because I was just losing it. I mean there was just so much chemistry between those two and there's nearly not enough love for them out there. AND FUCKING EPISODE 324 GODDAMNIT DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT UTAKATA WAS NOT CONFESSING HIS LOVE.

(I'm the type who doesn't like to have various oneshots laying around and about; thus everything I do (with the exception of big planned projects) goes into one single fic.. thing.)

* * *

_**Summary: /Anime AU HotaruxUtakata/ He didn't ask to get mixed up in a mess that didn't even concern him to begin with. He was fine with having no responsibilities and no one to care about but himself; now he's got someone to look after...**_

_**About this: **In Between_ strays away from 'canon', some elements remain the same, but I'll be adding what I thought could have been explored and change around some things, so technically this is an AU. I _do_ have a semi plot in my head for this, however as I'll just go with whatever my head gives. Let's see how far I go. Also I apologize in advance if I go switch between the English and Japanese honorifics.

I really liked the Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc, however I felt that many things weren't really explained very well, they could have gone more in depth with Utakata, especially since he's a jinchuuriki and all. I mean, Guren had a more interesting arc.

(Anybody hoping for the off chance that Masashi Kishimoto will revive the all Jinchuuriki? I find it unfair that only three (technically now two) lived. It's a longshot, but you never know with Kishimoto.)

* * *

**Beyond the Beast**

**-In Between: Chapter 1-**

* * *

It's in the middle of the damned nightmare that he snaps his eyes open and he lets out a cry of anguish.

He wakes up in a cold sweat; eyes gleaming and his breaths are ragged. The sudden act of lurching his whole body forward takes a toll on his already weak state. His eyes dart dangerously from side to side, trying to inspect where he is. But it's pretty much useless, it's too dark, every inch of the room is covered in blinding darkness. Why does his head hurt? Why is he injured?

It was that nightmare again.. The one that haunts him every single night; the one he always wakes up to.. It was becoming less frequent, but the impact was still the same, the raw undulating pain never went away. It sickened him to no end, _and he hated it. _The same darkness, abyss, chilling echoing voices whispering jeers at him, faceless people... the physical pain when _those hands reached into the core of his sto-!_

'_... how easily broken __you humans are... I almost feel sorry for you...__'_

Utakata attempts at calming himself, to clears his head from scrambled thoughts; to make sense of his situation. Whatever or whoever he fought roughed him up pretty good. He flinches upon gingerly touching his hurting side. His eyes narrow suspiciously as he realizes that his wounds have been tended to. A good amount of blood has seeped through the white bandage wrap on his torso, soaking it somewhat uncomfortably and tainting it in the ugly muddy red color.

It's no doubt for a second that it was _those_ persistent bastards, the ANBU were truly restless and it grated his nerves tremendously. Hell, they didn't even bother to bring him back to their village; they didn't want him to return. _To keep him in check, _they said, _to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, _they said. Bull. To hell with them. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

_'Rhetorical question. Haha.'_

Ignoring the other voice in his head, he rubs his bandaged wrists and winces at the pain that inflicts from just the light contact. This is not good. Somehow, the bandages become offensive and he glares at them. He's practically a mummy; he's covered in them, on his wrists, his head, his torso.

The good news, at least, they probably won't be bothering him anymore. Usually, after the ANBU beat the crud out of him, they lay off.. for a while at least anyway. But that causes questions and more questions. _Where __is he_, for example.

He absolutely hates it when his clothes are touched; he assumes his kimono is neatly folded off to the side or something; it better not had been thrown off carelessly. But being shirtless in this cold atmosphere, that should be the least of his worries.

"Tch" he sucks in his teeth; a habit that he never truly got rid of in his youth, he's annoyed now. '_Damn, the hell am I supposed to do now?' _He is not accustomed to being stuck in situations like this, no.. He _doesn't _get stuck in situations like this, it's beneath him; insulting even. He doesn't know where he the hell he is, it's too dark to see much of anything besides knowing that he's in some sort of guest room, he can't move and to top it all off, _he doesn't remember anything._

Peachy.

He can only manage to grunt in pain at his attempt to stand. His limbs ache and there's loud pounding going on in his head _that doesn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. _Eventually, he ends up just laying back down, all the while becoming even more cross. It wouldn't be wise to really do anything at this point, he muses, whoever tended to him, had they wanted him dead, would have already done it by now. He's wary, of course, because very few, if any, would tend to a missing nin and a jinchuriki. Unless, of course, they didn't know that he was either of those things, which would surely save a lot of explaining. Still, it would be better to make the attempt to try and leave, to escape while he still can. Because, sooner or later, they would find out, and they wouldn't offer kind hospitality.

It is in the middle of his thoughts that Utakata feels all the exhaustion and need of rest catch up to him, and almost immediately he blacks out from sheer sleep deprivation.

His vision becomes hazy, his mind becomes fuzzy and his eyelids become heavy. The last thing his mind registers before he passes out completely, is the sound of a door sliding and some very light footsteps.

.

.

.

He doesn't need the sunlight to verify it's morning, birds are chirping away outside.

It is the scent of food that makes him gingerly open his eyes, his stomach growls indignantly at the prospect of finally having a decent meal. _A real meal. _How long has it been? How long had he eaten last? He hadn't even considered this; he probably wouldn't have if there hadn't been any food around him.

His eyes lay on the source responsible for his stomach's reactions, debating with himself if he should take it or not; it could be poisoned. His body moves slowly, he's still in pain. Not like last night though, he's been healing better. _Did last night even happen? _It feels like it had been more of a lucid dream. The pounding in his head is gone, but his body feels more heavy than hurt. The soft sheets under him go along with the movement of his head, touching his cheek; it bears some of his dry drool, _'How charming...'_

Reluctantly, he gives in and his long arm reaches for one of the porcelain dishes that are filled with _heavenly real food. _

_'Screw it'_ he thinks. If he's going out, he's going out with a satisfied and full stomach. The meal in itself is nothing extravagant; it's basic breakfast food. Steamed rice, miso soup and tamagoyaki; the kind of food that mothers make for their children. Not that he would know.

He doesn't even remember his parents.

The village leader had told him that they had been caught in one of his violent rampages in the village, he'd been too young to remember anything, he didn't understand. It didn't affect him; he was indifferent. He had only been seven when that happened.

His taste buds and stomach are being pleased immensely and that's enough for him to focus on solely the food that he's consuming. He hadn't even realized how hungry he really was until he took in the fact that he scarfed his food down like a dying animal in less than five minutes. Greedily, he chugs the tea, it burns his parched throat; it's too hot, but he couldn't care less.

Wiping his mouth and takes in his surroundings. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees he's in some sort of guest room, it's nothing fancy or luxurious. Somehow though, it has a feel of comfort, as if though the people that live here are close, loving to one another. It makes Utakata a little uneasy. Like he's somehow disturbing that atmosphere, tainting it.

His attempt to stand is actually successful this time, albeit with some difficulty, his body still aches. For a moment, he stops and notices that fresh bandages had replaced to old bloody ones. Not knowing what to make of it, he dismisses it and tries to get the feeling back into his sleeping limbs, it does little good, and he ends up groaning internally at the pain. Inevitably, he would be staying more than he would like.

That is, if the people caring to him would still be willing to continue doing so. He spots his kimono to his left, neatly folded. As he gingerly lifts the article of clothing, he notices that it smells fresh and looks spotless; There is no sign of blood that surely stained it before. He finds himself actually enjoying the softness of his kimono when he ties it securely. The doubt hasn't left his mind and he wonders if he should either look for the person who took care of him, wait for them, or just leave.

He really just wants to leave; it would be easier to just do that. However, as selfish and uncaring as he is, his honor nags at him to repay the hospitality. It wouldn't be right to just leave without showing _some_ form of gratitude. It was common courtesy, politeness.

_'Eh? Since when are you so noble, hmm?'_

... but, the door is right_ there. _If he takes just a few steps to the right, he could-

But of course the moment he's deciding the prospect of high-tailing out of here, the room door slides open. _'So close...! __It's just not your day is it?__' _

But then, something stops his internal struggle.

"...Oh... You're well enough to stand..." He hears a female voice way before he fully turns to the source. The girl sounds more surprised than she does relieved. Utakata doesn't know what to make of that, should he be offended?

Her dark green eyes look at him wearily, like he'll attack or something. If that were the case, why had she bothered to even come in here? Was she the one who had tended to him? She tucks in a dirty blonde lock behind her ear as she sets the pitcher of water near the mat he just slept on before she begins to speak, "You were injured pretty badly," he notices that she's avoiding looking at him, he's not perturbed by this in the least however "you were being chased by these guys in masks.." her voice is quiet, pensive.

His suspicions are confirmed, indeed it had been the ANBU then. But he still doesn't remember what happened. He doesn't exactly remember when they had started chasing him either. Nonetheless, his lips twitch a little in amusement, "So you took in a complete stranger who was being chased?"

At his question she looks directly at him, right at his eyes without falter and answers, "I saw the whole thing. I couldn't just walk away after you collapsed." Her being is stiff, she's nervous and for a moment, he remembers the power he had over people back in his village, how they were all intimidated by the sheer sight of him. The feeling of being a threat that comes with being a jinchuuriki and how it could make even the toughest of men quiver, should he show the extent of his power.

But _th__is_ girl, though evidently afraid, is willing to speak with him, ('_Heh, if only she knew who __you__ were exactly_')He knows he should say something; he's just staring blankly, which he's sure comes off somewhat rude and strange (_'Or very...' _) He turns his head to the side; small talk never really was in his field of expertise. He'd always make sure to have as little contact with people as possible, so to say this wasn't the least bit awkward would be brutally lying.

But then she speaks up again, only a little bolder this time.

"My name... my name is Hotaru... of the Tsuchigumo clan...!" she pauses and he turns to her. Her eyes are on him, alert and wide, like she's expecting some recognition; a reaction of some sort. When he gives her none, she continues, "Tonbee, my guardian was the one who tended to your wounds."

As if the situation couldn't get even more awkward, he hates feeling like this. At least she's not giving him a pointed look, but it doesn't take a genius to find out that she is expecting some sort response. This makes him cough awkwardly, "Er... Umm... I.. Thank you for your hospitality..." is what he manages, his hand rubs the back of his head sheepishly. It's silent for a few moments. _'… __s__mooth...'_

But then he hears her heave a breath of laughter, she gives a broad grin and Utakata can only blink in confusion before it takes him a second to realize that _she was __just __nervous. _

Well, now he feels like an idiot.

She practically interrogates him, asking how his wounds feel, does it feel uncomfortable to move in the slightest, if he needs more food, or to wash, to which his responses are short and concise. The girl doesn't seem the least put off by this, which is to say is a little interesting... a little unnerving anyway. He's not used to engaging in petty and fruitless conversation.

"I'm glad to hear it, for a second there I'd thought you were mute," she's obvious to his confused gaze as she picks up the used dishes and turns to leave, "Just call if you need anything... uh... Mister...?"

There's a mute pause before he answers, a little unsure "Utakata.. Just Utakata." _'Eh?! Are you n-e-r-v-o-u-s? Ha!'_

Her grin grows a little wider, a little bit more happy, which only serves to confuse him even further, "Alright, Utakata-sama then."

He has absolutely no response to that.

"If you need anything you can either call Tonbee or myself. You'll be well in no time!"

('It's like she actually _means _it...') She then exits the room, leaving him to his own thoughts. He should have asked questions, like where he is exactly and that if they know that keeping him here could serve to be unwise.

But then again, maybe getting a decent place to stay, if only for a little while, wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't as if he was settling here or anything like that. After all, the less he interacts with these people, the better.

Or at least, he convinces himself of that.

.

.

.

Hotaru hisses a _very_ unladylike curse under her breath. Tonbee, her elderly guardian, would have given her a sharp look with those old and weary eyes of his and an oral lesson on how a proper lady should act. Her mouth slips once in a while, and although she doesn't exactly revel in profanities, she doesn't mind this little slip. She sighs and lets the faucet water rinse the cut on her finger. She hates doing the dishes.

Normally, anyway.

She presses a corner from her shirt around her finger, finishing her chore by putting the ceramic dishes onto their corresponding cabinets with her uninjured hand.

Hotaru was not only young, but for the most of her life she had been secluded, too protected and lived a fairly comfortable life. Her mind had few worries and most of the time she was relaxed. So it hadn't been hard at all to accept that Utakata had been the most different and interesting person she had ever seen. He was young, that much she could tell, and attractive, of that she was completely sure from what she saw a little while ago.

But what really got to her, was his prowess.

Having watched the whole scene that night; him being chased by those men in masks -ANBU or something, right?- attempting to capture him, he not only managed to evade pretty easily, but he managed retaliate with jutsus that she'd never thought possible, let alone seen before. He used _bubbles _for crying out loud!

The only reason he had been injured pretty badly is because of a slip up. He hadn't been careful enough and his petty mess up had been his downfall. One guy got him from behind, one from the side and so on and so forth. Hotaru had already been debating internally if she should go and get help, already making a mental list of things to do to try and help this interesting stranger.

She hadn't been thinking straight if that's what was going through her mind right then and here.

She'd been worried that they would kill him; her heart beat so painfully that she wasn't sure what she would have done.. would she have ran and try to talk them out of it? Would she beg on behalf of someone she'd never seen before? But, much to her relief, nothing happened; she had been surprised went they just... left him there. They'd told him something, which she couldn't hear; she was too far away, but there had been body language involved. The bubble blowing stranger merely glared, huffed and rolled his eyes; much like she did when she wouldn't get her way, and before she knew it the masked men disappeared from sight in an instant. He laid there, he'd been brutally beaten, evidently used up too much chakra and fell unconscious. Once he did, she didn't hesitate to carry his bloody and bruised body back to the fort. Well, actually she called Tonbee first and then he carried him, but still, she helped.

That had been two days ago. And she has been fixated on the stranger ever since, checking every so often if he had already woken, adjusting the temperature of the room accordingly and even changing his bandages. She blushes at the memory of taking his kimono off and changing the bandages on his torso. She'd even washed it, using the best quality products they had available. Sometimes during the day, she would even sit next to him and stare for a few minutes, fearing slightly what his reaction would be if he saw her stare so openly and intently at his face. He _was_ definitely handsome though.. and it's not like she'd never seen bubbles before in her life or anything, it's just now, they were _much_ more interesting. Hotaru wasn't the type of girl to beat around the bush; she was straightforward and recognized things as they were. She was not going to deny that she was, indeed, smitten with their guest, in a lot of different ways. Valuing him for his skills being on the top of the list, of course; what mattered the most.

She remembers hearing him scream, it was horrible. She'd debated with herself if she should have gone to check, but by the time she went into his room, he'd been long asleep, much to her relief. His breathing was shallow, and she'd checked his temperature; he had no fever, so it must have been a nightmare. She wondered what kind of nightmare a person like that has. She wanted to know everything about the stranger.

She walks slowly to her room, already thinking, wondering.. Licking her dry lips, the young girl hums and wonders.. maybe... if it were possible... just maybe... would he even consider..? The stops and shakes her head.

There would be no way, _absolutely no way_, to even consider that kind of thing without revealing her clan's most valued treasure. She wouldn't allow it. It'd have to be over her dead body.

_'But... there shouldn't be any problem with getting to know him a little better...' _is what she thinks before she slips into her room.

.

.

.

He had to be very careful; because of his circumstances, Utakata could not (and would not) use his chakra reserves from the kyuubi to speed up the healing of his wounds. If he'd wanted to, he could have recovered completely in less than two days. However, so not to raise suspicion from the people taking care of him, he just healed like any other person would. Then again, naturally, Utakata was a fast healer, even without the chakra from the six-tails within himself. Though he did much sleeping, he couldn't help himself but to want to just nap all day outside, where he craved to be. Which, would have been the case, had it not been for a certain person.

He was recovering quickly, and it baffled her to no end, he was more and more of an enigma every day and with that Hotaru's fascination could only grow. However, whereas her fascination grew, her initial doubt was beginning to disperse, at the moment at least. To say that Utakata was something she'd never encountered before would both be a complete lie and understatement. He wasn't talkative, which was pretty clear that one morning and he wasn't particularly rude, at least, she didn't think so. However, he was... very quiet and pensive. Hotaru wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Having tried to get him to talk was very challenging, in fact, she hadn't succeeded at all. His answers were short; one worded, and it frustrated her greatly. By the time he'd been able to move freely without complications, he began leaving the fortress, doing god knows what. Well, that was until she started to follow him; to keep an eye on him of course, just in case he proved to be trouble. Right, that had been it.

He really didn't do anything. He just sat there, staring up at the sky and eventually fall asleep. Hotaru didn't mind though; she enjoyed watching his sleeping form. '_Man, I sound like such a creep..'_

What she really wanted though, or rather, what she wanted to _see _was those bubbles again... Would he blow those for fun? He really didn't seem like the kind of guy to be into that though, quite the opposite. But still, from what she could see, that seemed like the only type of distraction that he could have, he really didn't carry anything else with him, she was sure...

A beautiful morning came; she was sure he was to step out again. Having getting used to waking up to follow him around had formed a quick habit. So she had been long awake, much before Tonbee or their guest.

They have breakfast in silence, her and her caretaker. The make fruitless conversation, and it's noticeable that she's in a good mood, excited even. This doesn't go unnoticed by Tonbee. Utakata, bids good morning and politely excuses himself to leave for a short while. A few minutes after his departure, Hotaru excuses herself as well, but something stops her momentarily. She can tell by the way that Tonbee looked on after Utakata when he steps outside for a stroll this morning, aged eyes narrowed and a pensive crinkle to his brow, that he didn't trust him. When she looked at him, facial expression questioning, he only gives her a what she knows is a don't-worry-about-it smile that only he could give. This puts her at ease for the moment and she's much too distracted with their guest to delve too much into her guardian's worry, anyway. So then, she follows on after Utakata, which said person never exactly seemed too thrilled about. She doesn't catch the look of worry on Tonbee's face when she steps out the door.

He's at the field, where the ANBU had attacked him that unfortunate night. His back is being supported by the giant boulder behind him, and the grass feels too soft to even be grass, an indicator that these people take care of their property fairly well. The breeze feels just perfect for a nap, and he even has the urge to blow his bubbles, a simple little pleasure he has neglected himself. It's a sunny day, which is something he'd normally enjoy, and, if he tried hard enough, he could pretend that he was the only one here.

_'You're such a leech, overstaying your welcome and not even saying thank you!'_

Utakata can't help but quirk his lips the tiniest bit, 'Hmph, look who's talking...'

_'Oi! I'm a slug! Not a leech!'_

She's sitting in a nearby tree that touches the edge of the field, right by where he's at. The girl... Hotaru, seems to pop out of nowhere, which was a little discomforting; she practically invaded his personal space, and personal space was something Utakata valued very much. Well, alright, it wasn't as if she was sitting close or even near him, but it still made him a very uneasy. They rarely talked, aside from tending to him and a few days ago when they formally met (_'Formally? You barely said a few sentences __to her__!'_) and that was just fine with him. More than fine, it was perfect, or at least, it _should_ have been. Knowing that she was just around him, doing nothing but probably just staring made him uncomfortable. _'Maybe you're just nervous.. She__ is __kinda cu__-'_

"Why are you frowning?" her voice slices through and- _'You actually forgot she was there! Ha! Now you seem like a freak! See, that's what you get for not being nice to me!'_

He opens his revealed eye and looks at her for a moment before turning away. _'Rude. See, this is why you're alo-'_

He shrugs as a response, causing Hotaru in turn to furrow her brow. He expects her to just leave it at that. But of course he doesn't have that kind of luck; she's making it worse, swinging her legs in a bored manner and huffing like a spoiled kid, her gaze burns through him and it makes him shift his position several times. Just when he thought he could finally take just one nap, she sighs, causing him to twitch. After several attempts at ignoring her obvious attention seeking mannerisms, he opens his uncovered eye once again, his gaze lazily on her. _'~Ah, just when you were practically dozing off...'_

"Isn't there _somewhere_ you should be?" he attempts.

Not taking her eyes off of him, she shrugs. "Not really" is her simple answer. His eye twitches. _'Ooooh, is she getting under your nerves?' _He turns away from her.

"So why were you frowning?"

"Pardon?"

"Just a while ago, you kind of looked like you wanted to laugh, then frowned. Is something the matter?"

"Not really; I was just... thinking about something.."_ 'Liar...'_

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, why did you frown?"

_'She's pretty inquisitive...' S_he was becoming annoying. "Is there.. do you need something?"

Hotaru takes a moment before responding, hoping off the branch and walks in a little closer. "Nothing in particular."

"... I see.."

"It's just..." she bites her bottom lip, as if hesitating to choose the right words. "You're pretty strange. I've never met anyone like you..." she says it so cheerfully, even smiling, as if she got a new toy or an extravagant gift. Utakata can only blink, not exactly getting the fact that this girl saw him as some form of entertainment, a distraction.

"You're so quiet, half of the time I sometimes forget that you _can _talk." Finally, she sits cross legged, face in hand, dark green eyes alert and focused, as if studying him. A light smile adorns her lips, "Where are you from?"

'Ah, so that's what it is isn't it? It always went to that sort of thing...' he thinks.

"Tch. I don't do the life story game" he shifts back into his relaxed position, arms behind his head and legs crossed, already closing his eyes and mentally preparing to try to sleep.

"It's not a game; I can tell you about me if you'd like," she offers, practically oblivious to his slight hostility.

"No thanks." He hopes that if he's curt, she'll go away.

Almost like she never heard his response, she continues, "I'm from the Tsuchigumo clan. Ah, but you already knew that... hmm, let's see... well I don't really like spicy food, I absolutely hate slimy things that move, well, really anything that crawls around. But mostly slimy things."

Utakata couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_She hates slimy things, huh? Well, slimy things hate her too!' _exclaimed the other voice within him.

"I hate really closed places; I'm claustrophobic, you know. I don't particularly have a favorite color or number or anything like that, but I really do like colorful things. Oh! And my age is-"

"Not interested." he interrupts brusquely. Then there's silence, and he begins to wonder if he hurt her feelings, what if she was the kind of girl who cries over every single thing? He begins to panic a little, if she began to cry then he wouldn't know how to deal with-

"How did you do that?" She suddenly asks, completely unaffected by his stoicism. Her eyes are shining and completely dead set on his bubble blower, his only weapon. He doesn't like her look. _'Aha! So that's what she was after... Pretty sly, pretty sly...'_

"Eh?"

"Thought you'd heard me the first time, Utakata-sama." Gods, she was just like a child! He didn't like the honorific either, he wasn't that old! "I told you; I saw the fight, and although you lost, it was still amazing.. I've never seen such a powerful jutsu! Especially with bubbles!" she exclaims admiringly. "How do you do it?"

"Absolutely none of your business."

She pouts, and just as he begins to slightly panic again, she shrugs indifferently.

Alright, fine, two could play the game. She harrumphs and crosses her arms,"Fine. Whatever, it's not like I care anyway."

Utakata can't help the amusement at her quick change of mind and smirks, "Oh? Then why'd you ask then if you didn't care?" _'Beat her at her own game! She's a feisty one!'_

She turns her head from him and starts to walk away, but then in a swift movement, _she sticks her tongue out at him_. Then she's gone.

_'….__well, talk about immature__.' _

.

.

.

_The last thought _

_that runs through __his mind_

_before he drifts off _

_is that_

_Hotaru isn't really_

**_that _**_bad__..._


	2. Day 12: Making out

_**Summary: He just didn't get it. Is this what people truly did for fun? Utakata wasn't that kind of person and he never would be... really. Hotaru on the other hand...**_

_**About this: **_Decided to give one of these challenges a try. Obviously this whole challenge is going to be out of order. Enjoy the smexiness.

_**Prompt: **_30 Day OTP Challenge – Day 12: Making out

_**Genre: **_Romance/Humor

_**WARNING: **_Sexual themes, if those offend you. I don't want people whining.

* * *

**Beyond the Beast**

**-Guilty Little Pleasures-**

* * *

Utakata didn't really expect Hotaru to be one of _those _girls.

The last time he saw Hotaru this excited for anything was back when she had been desperate to get him to be her teacher. As a matter of fact, she seems even more excited if that were possible, and truthfully, this worries him a little. Her eyes are sparkling with glee, she's biting her lower lips (to the point where, if she weren't careful, could do some serious damage) and she's shuffling on the seat of the couch. Being this excited couldn't be healthy, he reckons. He doesn't see why anyone would get this excited for something as petty as this, and the only reason he's here, let alone about to do this, is because he figured that she shouldn't be alone in the flat for such a long period of time everyday. He's not an idiot; he's noticed the subtle signs, her eagerness, even to the point of it becoming a _need. _Though reluctantly, he would admit that he was curious; he wanted to see just what it was that riled people up so much. He wants to know the appeal, which is what lead him here today, sitting his arms crossed next to his eager student on a loveseat couch in front of the television set at 10:00 pm, and awaiting for the premiere of a _very_ well known soap opera, from what she told him. _Icha Icha Paradise _is what Hotaru said it was called.

Utakata was not impressed.

Evidently, however, his student couldn't the least bit. She hadn't noticed, or be bothered to acknowledge, her master's look of disdain on the television screen. Had his student not told him about this show, he would have assumed that it was just downright pornography from the title alone; but clearly, if girls her age were watching it, then it was something else of equal stupidity, or perhaps even worse. Unfortunately, he was right. He almost _preferred_ it would have been the pornography instead, because then at least he could actually have valid reason to forbid her from watching it in the flat that _he _was paying for them to stay in. God, it was _so much_ worse. The exact kind of crap that made sane people like him want to heave his insides out, and then some, if only to get rid of any trace that he'd laid his eyes upon the abomination that people liked to call 'good storytelling'. How could people _stomach_ this garbage? He even feels _offended _that _his student _watches this. _Thankfully, finally, _after what seemed hours, it goes to commercials, and it is then he takes a look at Hotaru. Her face is absolutely livid, and she's radiating furious energy that he could practically _feel _in waves. He wonders why she can't have that same intense energy when they train.

"Seriously, _what_ does Hideki see in that stupid woman?!" she shrieks, almost enough for the neighbors so start banging on the wall, he's sure. He didn't doubt for a second that they were probably watching this garbage as well. "I mean, it's completely obvious that she's just _using _him! And did you _see _the look she gave to his _brother?!_ Those two are up to something, I just know it!" she rambles on, completely vivid and lively, completely unaware of her master's internal conflict with himself. On one hand, he's unpleasantly surprised that _this is the crap _that people like to feed on nowadays... but on the other, he's amused that she would get so worked up over this kind of thing. He's more amused than he'd like to admit, and absentmindedly, he lets his lips quirk. He releases a breath of laughter, Hotaru is the only one who could do that to him, not that he's surprised.

"Hotaru... are you seriously telling me _this _is what you spend your time watching at 10:00 pm?" he asks, any trace of mirth completely gone from his visage.

"Utakata-sama, you ask that like it's some sort of crime."

"Which it should be." he retorts. "_How_ can you even.. How can _anyone-_ this isn't healthy for a person to be watching every weekend."

"Every night."

He ignores the correction; he can't bring himself even _try_ to provide an answer to that. "It's absolute fan service." he persists further.

"It's quality storytelling shishō," she counters, a little too defensive for his liking.

He rolls his eyes, "Tch. What kind of 'quality storytelling' provides graphic make out scenes and exaggerated objectification of both sexes?"

"It's called _passion _Utakata-sama."

"_Fanservice, _Hotaru, complete and utter fanservice." He hisses out. "People just look for excuses to have their perverted fantasies ignite, this is no exception. It's complete garbage laced with cheap overused plots and cliches that aims to please the sick pleasure that lurks in the disgusting minds of filthy people." There's a pregnant pause after that, and for a good moment, he thinks that he finally got through her. _'Maybe now, she'll actually stop watching this good for nothing crap and try to focus on more importa-'_

"You are such a prude sensei."

And before he can even _register_ the infuriatingly embarrassing insult, the last commercial ends and he is quickly silenced by his student almost immediately. He is left with a biting tongue and reddened cheeks in indignation, glaring at the screen. He was_ n__o__t_ a prude; he just had better things to do than to be some horny animal like any other man his age. Excuse him for not thinking about pure coition 24/7.

Ah, and of course, a really _heavy _scene comes up. And just when he thinks it would end, it only gets worse. Though, clearly it's a 'make out' scene, it's intended to be... well, something else entirely. God, he can _hear _the _tongues. _This was not a make out scene; this was _spit swapping_. The moans become louder, the sounds become more annoying, the angles of the camera are zooming in too much, the music is just godawful and- _how does this not classify as pornography?! _There's too much _grabbing; _why does Hotaru even watch this?! _What _does she _think _when scenes like these come up? How _often _to these scenes occur? He's suddenly to mortified to even think about what she thinks. Thus, he doesn't even bother looking at her face.

_'Ridiculous' _his mind spits. Before it gets _even worse, _Utakata gets up and shuts the blasted television off, ignoring all the way Hotaru's questioning cries. "_Hey! _Why did you do that for!? It was getting to the climax!"

"_Obviously. _Go to bed. If you have enough time to waste on stupid shows like this, then you have enough time to practice your jutsu, or read, or s_omething productive_. I don't want you watching this trash; you need to focus on your training." He scolds her in a monotone, already mentally preparing himself for some sleep. He can't believe that he wasted his time with something as stupid as this. Sometimes, he doesn't really know what he is to Hotaru; what they are to _each other. _They both know that at the end of the day, really they're just master and student, but he knows that it's not that simple. Often times, he's practically her guardian (albeit much younger than her previous guardian), in many different definitions of the word, but still a guardian nonetheless which is then downgraded to _babysitter. _Other times, they're friends, traveling with each other because they've been through a lot and have nothing else better to do. And sometimes.. he's not really sure.. there are times, when they could easily be (and have been) mistaken for something else. He's never sure what to make of that, so he simply dismisses it, paying no mind. However, in this particular moment, he's a pseudo parent; _the babysitter_.

She scoffs in disbelief at what he just said, "You- you can't just do _that!" _

He gives her an unimpressed glare. "I'm paying for our accommodations; therefore what I say goes," he finishes before she can even try to interrupt, "and _I _say, you can't watch that under this roof." _'Screw reason' _he thinks. He doesn't care how immature he sounds or how very little (if any) reason he has to forbid her from watching, other than the fact it makes _him _uncomfortable. He's older and the sensei, so therefore, he's the boss. Case closed.

Hotaru stutters some more, and once she realizes it's pointless to argue, she reluctantly gives in. She rolls her eyes and pouts, "_Fine." _Mumbling unladylike curses, she stomps all the way to her room. Content with this whole thing being over, Utakata nods in satisfaction, not thinking any more about today's incident any further. Maybe now, she could actually focus on more productive things to do with her spare time instead of fawning over something some stupid television series.

.

.

.

Something was wrong, and he didn't like it one bit. He'd gotten what he'd wanted, or at least he'd _thought _so. It had been a few days after the whole incident with Hotaru and her unhealthy (in his opinion) obsession with that pathetic soap opera. He'd _thought _she'd gotten over it. He could have never been more wrong.

It was obvious that she was hiding something. He didn't pay mind to it at first, but after a while, he got suspicious. She locked herself in her room much too often; she was _too_ obedient when he told her to go to bed, or to go practice some of her jutsu. And then he wouldn't see her for after a few good hours. When he would question her, she merely smiled and shrugged, passing him by without a beat. "You worry too much sensei ~" she would say in a sing song voice, which in result would cause him to narrow his eyes and raise a brow in suspicion.

So of course, being her sensei slash guardian of sorts, he decided to see exactly _what _she was up to. Once their training for the day was done, as he predicted, she went directly into her room without missing a beat. Normally, around this time, he would go remain outside a little bit more, preferably to take a nap, blow bubbles with his trusty bubble weapon, or, a new frequent habit since he was no longer living the vagabond style, he would attempt to cook something for the two of them. In his own strange way, it was his form at paying her back for her hospitality back then. She'd cooked his meals and serve his drinks, and he also realized that he really didn't know much about making good food. With Hotaru around, he found himself wanting to actually _learn, _he didn't question it. And it wasn't that he wasn't particular bad at it per se... it's just he never really learned much outside the basics. It was times where his face and hair were full of flour, or the scent of something burning, he would be thankful that he was accompanied by a certain young heiress who knew the art of culinary that was so very foreign to him. More often that not, she would actually be the one that _taught _him how to cook.

In any case, Hotaru would _think _that he would be doing any of those things. Of course that wasn't the case, and it gave him very little worry on her suspecting anything. When Utakata was sure that she was in her room, he waited about 15 minutes, then, very quietly, did he place his ear on his student's door. He hears absolutely nothing. Practically no sign of human life in there, and it is that thought that makes him panic for a second and he even considers breaking. '_Had someone taken her? Did she sneak out? What was-__'_

But then he hears it. A _giggle. _It is silent for a second after, and then another giggle, more high pitched, more uncontrollable, there's even a few snorts here and there too. It just continues on like that. If he was a little concerned before, he's borderline madness type concerned right now. He presses his ear even more, absentmindedly trying to not make any noise. _'Just what the hell-!?'_

His hearts pounds like it never has before, because in the very next second the door opens, nearly making him fall, and there, in all her so called innocent glory, stands Hotaru. She's regarding him with panic and obvious alarm. Needless to say, it's a very awkward moment for the both of them.

"U-Utakata! W-what are you doing?" her voice is high pitched, he knows her well enough that's her _oh-man-I'm-in-trouble-for-sure-this-time _voice.

"I should be asking _you_ that," After his _very _un-smooth moment a second earlier, he returns to his stoic and collected form. "Just what were you giggling about?"

Hotaru freezes. _Caught. _"E-eh?! I.. ah.. ha- that's.. I.. it was nothing! I was just... remembering a good joke!" she stutters helplessly. It is the movement of her eyes and her subtle shift of stance that makes him glance down. She's gripping onto something, and when she feels that his eyes land on said object, she obscures it from his vision behind her back. Her face is absolutely flushed, clearly worked up.

"Oh really? Then what are you _holding?_"

"... I have no idea what you're talking about.."

"Oh please, don't give me any of that. I can clearly see that you... Hey.. what are you- Did you just-? _Hotaru!_ Oi! What are you _doing!_ Look at me when I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me! I can _see _you _sitting on it Hotaru!_" Indeed, in a desperate attempt to get _his eyes off, _said girl threw the mystery object onto her bed and promptly, _sat _on it. Her legs were crossed, and she was looking at anywhere but her master, pouting. "I don't have to _show _you anything Utakata! I don't prowl around _your _personal belongings!"

"That's beside the point! I actually have a _right _to!"

"_What kind of justification is that!?_"

"_Plenty!_ I actually _pay _for a roof over our heads!"

"_I cook!_"

"... I'm your master. I'm the boss!"

"Utakata- sama, I'm not showing you anything!"

"You have no choice but to."

"Or _what_?!"

There's a pause immediately after that. It takes him a moment to think of something that would make her give in. Sure, he could say that he would stop being her teacher, but they both knew that was never really going to happen. Not like he really wanted to stop either. There really _isn't_ anything that he could do, and once Utakata realizes this, he regards his student coolly and comments icily, "Alright then; don't show me then. It's not like I care." And with that, he turns and leaves without another word, leaving a very dumfounded Hotaru.

.

.

.

Approximately 3 days later, Hotaru is in a frenzy apparently looking for something she'd lost. Almost bitterly, she was sure that Utakata noticed, but chose to make it _seem _like he didn't notice anything. This irritated her badly; she wasn't stupid. He was bound to find out sooner or later, and using it as a type of blackmail, she had absolutely no doubt. And it was because of that reason alone, that she found herself one morning, looking down at her relaxing master who was on the couch, hands on her hips, legs wide, and a very stubborn set glare. "Where is it?" She asks bluntly, accusing.

He didn't open his eyes to regard her. He was blatantly ignoring her presence, and it irked her.

He yawns. "Where's what?" His responses causes her to almost wince. Almost. Because, what if he _really _didn't know what she was talking about? _What if she does something stupid and spills everything?!_ _N__o! _He _has _to know. He just _does._

His arms are behind his head, and he's too comfortable, which in turn makes _her uncomfortable. _She shifts the weight of her foot, and replies hotly, "You _know _what! Don't play Utakata-sama! I can't believe that you would stoop so low as to use this as blackmail! I mean, _seriously, _talk about childish! I would never _even-" _His visible eye opens and he stops her from saying anything more, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says bluntly.

Hotaru falls into silence; a slender brow raises and she pouts suspiciously. "You.. are you sure you're not just playing with me here sensei?"

"Would you mind cluing me in on what I'm exactly doing to you that's making you this stressed and not letting me sleep?"

A pause. A very _long_ and _awkward_ pause. "I.. I...ah... it's nothing sensei... nothing.. Sorry for the bother..!" is what she can manage, albeit awkwardly. She bows a little out of respect, and rushes out of his presence like she was on fire, face flushed and he even hears her berating herself along the lines of -_Gah you idiot! Now he's gonna be suspicious! I'm such an idiot! Idiot idiot idiot!- _and then a slam of a door.

Utakata shifts slightly, now completely facing the roof and lets the silence engulf for a few seconds. Slowly, he slides his hand in the inner pocket of his kimono until he feels a very small dense object. It's brand new, even smells like it, and it's exactly what Hotaru was just asking him about, to which of course he pretended to not know of it. His eyes scan the cover of the book, and gingerly, he turns to the first pages, and begins to read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Icha Icha Paradise, huh?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In his opinion, the books were always better than the visual representation on television, anyway.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_ _Icha Icha_ literally translates to _make out_. I think I did pretty well for today's prompt. It's not my longest piece of work, which would have been preferable, but sometimes keeping it short and sweet is the way to go. Happy 2014 everyone :)


End file.
